


Twas the night of Christmas wishing

by luvcat123



Category: Call of Duty, Nazi Zombie
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvcat123/pseuds/luvcat123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say a Christmas wish is the most powerful of wishes but one must take caution as to what they wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Keep in mind ages and race  
Edward:26  
Tank:25  
Nikolai:29  
Takeo:27  
Noah:20 (Noah is black. Also Noah is based off my friend)  
Sydney (me):21

"twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring not even .. a mouse!" I said as I read the old Christmas tail to some little kids. It was December and the library I work for always put on the nicest Christmas party's around and I was proud to be apart of it this year seeing as I did not have anything else going on. My family decided to disown me a few years back because of my life chose. You see I have chose a life of charity, I decided to help others and think of them before myself which as you can imagine leaves myself with less money in my pocket. Back to the story at hand, I finished the book and all the little ones giggled and smiled it made me feel happy to know I had made them happy. One of the little girls got up, she had to have been only 7 or 8 years old "Miss I like you, you read such wonderful stories!" she exclaimed to me I smiled "why thank you sweetie." I smiled back at her and she climbed onto my lap. Now in my lap I could see the child had long black hair tied in a braid she wore a white dress with a little blue over coat. She smiled and continued to speak " I wish there was someone like you back home." she then laid her small head on my shoulder I looked at her "what do you mean?" she did not respond she just lay there in my arms and fell asleep it was then that I wished I could help her and do more for her. Though I had never seen her before I wanted to help her. This my dear readers is where things went down hill for me. 

 

{Cold.....so cold......why is it always cold...}

 

Snow was falling, some flakes fell on my face to the cold touch I woke up, looking around I saw I was in a building but its roof had caved in. I looked around and rubbed the snow/water from my face, none of this looked familiar to me I saw tables and scientific machinery everywhere. I stood up and brushed off my skirt and picked up my glasses. I saw windows boarded up and guns on the wall “curiouser and curiouser?” I said to no one as I went to grab one of the guns to examine it. Lucky me my father had trained me in what kind of guns were which, I picked up what looked to be an M16 and started to examine the make it looked to be in a worn out fashion. I took the gun in my hands and took up a torn piece of cloth, I sat down on my box and began cleaning it , weird as it may sound it was just the gunner in me wanted to give this sad gun some TLC. As I cleaned it memories of my dad and past Christmases begin to dance across my mind, we always did everything together it was sad to see him go when he got cancer. At this point my eyes began to fill with tears and I hugged tightly on to the gun, but my thoughts were broken when i heard a groaning sound come from one of the boarded up windows. I jumped to my feet and walked to the window and what I saw next almost left me as white as a ghost…… A zombie… A real life zombie, it didn't take me long to aim and shoot but I’d be lying if I said it didn’t affect me mentally. After shooting the zombie I slipped to the floor I couldn’t believe that I just shot someone no no something I mustn’t think of them as people not when they are no longer living. I curled up into a corner and hugged my knees as the gun sat across my lap I cried, I cried as hard as I ever had before, by this time my makeup was running but I didn’t care. 

It was a good three hours before I heard another noise, I jumped up and hid behind a wall and waited the footsteps got louder and louder…. One….*Stomp*.....Two….*yelling*.....THREE!.. I jumped out from behind the wall gun aimed and ready as I heard the noise was much closer to me now and to my surprise there stood four men all much taller than I. I stood there eyes blank, I had no emotion at this point, I eyed the four men and they eyed me back one of the men put down his pistol and started to speak in what sounded like German “ Hallo wer bist du? Wie bist du hier hergekommen? Sind Sie einer der Arbeiter ? Wie heißen Sie?” my eyes snapped back to life and I looked at him “I’m sorry I don’t know much German sir.” He smiled “Oh you’re American, vell no matter.” He walked up to me and I lowered my gun “Vhat is your name miss?” The man in front of me was very tall about 6- 6/1 he wore a white shirt with a tan vest, his hair was a dark brown almost black it was neatly slicked back with a little wisp of hair to one side all in all he was very handsome but I suppose they all looked handsome, I blushed “ My name is Sydney…. Sydney Congdon.” “Shydney hm? zhat’s a pretty name.” as he looked at me “And vhere did you come from mien dear?” his deep green eyes gazing down at me I looked away “I don’t remember, I-I just remember going to bed but then….. then I woke up here and I …. I shot this thing..” I could feel my eyes start to well up with tears when suddenly a man dressed in a leather brown coat with short dirty blond hair and crystal blue eyes stepped forward and spoke “Richtofen we don’t have time for niceties we gotta keep moving!” He looked at me and smiled “Let's just bring the poor girl, can’t leave her all alone!” the man before me sighed “ Oh Dempshey always such a gentleman,” He looked at me again “ Vell my dear it looks like you are coming vith us, though it’s not like I vould leave you here all alone to begin vith.” he said as he held out a hand to me. And with that I took it he helped me up onto a tank like contraption.. and we where off to wherever it is they needed to go. 

~Three hours in~  
I couldn't help but watch the men as they kept the beats off the tank not to say I didn't do my part to help out but really what help could I be in a pencil skirt and a button down shirt? Every so often out of the corner of my eye I could see three of the men watch me as I kept shelling out bullets at the zombies, I tried my very best to not let them distract me or well let my shirt go up any because let's face it these guys are still men after all no matter what the circumstance is. The tank came to a stop and the men jumped off, a man who wore what seemed to be an old flight hat and goggles put down his gun and held out a hand “Pretty lady should not jump down, might get hurt let me help.” I took his hand and the man that spoke to me before the German of the group came over and took my other hand before I could say anything, both helped me down “Thank you…..” I looked at them wanting to thank them by name but I did not know them. The German picked up on my discomfort “Since ve are safe and if you are not going to be a pain Demshey.” He shot the American a look “I vould like to introduce my shelf I am Edvawrd Richtofen.” He took up my hand and kissed it lightly, I blushed then the other man that had first offered to help me down walked up to me slightly pushing past Edward “ My name is Nikolai Belinski.” He smiled warmly wrapping his arms around me hugging me tight like a bear I was a bit taken back by the jester but after today and how crazy things are I don't care. After the man known as Nikolai put me down the last two walked up to me one bowed I bowed back out of respect “ I am Takeo Masaki I am honored to meet you my lady.” I smiled at him and he smiled back last but not least was the American “ Hello baby doll I’m Tank Dempsey at your service!” he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders and looking down out me I blushed and looked away trying to wiggle out of his iron grip. Just then I heard a scream it wasn't zombie nor a man it sounded like another women, I shook off Tanks arm and started running at this point I did not care if them men saw anything or not all I cared about was who ever it was that screamed. We reached generator 4 and I saw a girl backed against a wall trying to shoot back the zombies I ran and slid behind a few and shot them all, the four men not fair behind started to help shoot I reached the girl and that's when I realized it was my best friend, I grabbed her and shot my way back to the men. The four men killed the last of the zombies and we all could finally rest for a bit I hugged my friend tightly “Noah oh my god am I glad to see you!” I kept hugging her till she spoke “Hey its great to see you too but uh…..” I pulled back to look at her “What?” “You’re kinda getting mud and shit all over me!” I looked at her then down at myself and started laughing “Hahah I’m so sorry Noah.” I tried to get the crud off my now torn up the side even more skirt and shirt. I turned to Edward “There wouldn't happen to be a crate of clothes around here would there?” I asked a little embarrassed in asking since I looked horrible by this time. He just smiled taking off his vest and putting it around me “Of corse! Follow me.” We all followed I hung back with Noah and caught up with her “NO WAY SO YOU’RE SAYING WE ARE IN A GAME!?!!??!” I put my hands over her mouth “Shhhhhhhh! shut up!” Nikolai looked back at us and I smiled back causing him to shrug. “Keep it down will ya. I haven't exactly told them where I was from at first I didn't even know where I was until we road in the tank.”

Noah smiled “ So how long you been here with these cute guys?” She dug her elbow into my ribcage “Hey! that hurt!” I had spoken a little too loud which made all the men stop and turn to us. I stood there blushing as Noah laughed “You’re such a sissy sometimes.” I shot her an angry look but sighed and let it go. “Sho vho are you young man?” Asked Edward as we started walking again I looked at Noah and burst out laughing “ Um Edward Noah isn’t…” I was cut off “ I am Noah and that's all you need to know sir.” She replied I whispered into her ear “Dude you need to let them know you're not a guy.” “Not yet let them think I’m a guy what harm could it do Syd?” I looked at her a little unsure “Fine if that's what you want Noah.” She nodded to reassure me. “Ve are here I suggest you vear men's clothing from now on my dear.” He walked over to a box and started digging through it “Wondervar!” He exclaimed as he found the closest to my size clothing. “Here you are.” He said as he handed me the clothes I took them and gave him back his vest, I stood there awkwardly for a moment and grab Noah “I’ll be right back, Noah come with me.” The men looked confused at this since they believed Noah to be a boy. “ To keep look out while I change of cores.” I said before we rounded the corner of the base. A few minutes later we came back I was now in some men’s pants much like Edwards and I had changed into what seemed like a female's shirt since it ft me just right. Noah laughed “ You look like a guy….. with boobs! ahhahahahhahaa.” “Noah shut your trap or I’ll throw you to the zombies.” All the men in the room laughed hard the Russian almost pissed himself laughing on the floor I looked at them all and blushed grabbed my gun and stormed out saying not a word to anyone. Noah stopped laughing and looked at the door after me, Edward has started to move going after me but she stopped him “No let her cool down, I mean we all laughed she’s probably really freaking pissed at us all.” At this Nikolai spoke up “ She nice girl, first one I met that doesn’t remind me of exwives…. maybe she like to be wife number 9?” He started stroking his beard laughing Edward did not find this joke amusing and hit the russian on the head “ Do not shpeak of such things Nikolai!” His face red with furry and everyone fell silent. Tank cleared his throat “Hmm Look German he was just joking I mean yeah she's a sweet girl but still it's not like you own her or anything we can say what we want since we just met her a few hours ago.” Noah rolled her eyes “Guys seriously this is all you can think about god damn it.” Noah walked over to the German grabbed his arm and pushed him out the door “ Go tell her how you feel man before these assholes take her. Trust me by the way you look at her and she looks at you and given the fact we could die at any…” Suddenly Sydney screamed from a far. “Damn it! How far did She go?!?!” Richtofen took off at record speed followed by the others. 

okay this is how I am ending chapter one I hope you enjoyed this :)


	2. Hello can you hear me I need your help please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney Finds herself in some trouble, in more ways than one Noah still pulls off the dude act perfectly which cusses some funny moments

Chapter 2  


[Keep in mind ages and race  
Edward:26  
Tank:25  
Nikolai:29  
Takeo:27  
Noah:20 (Noah is black. Also Noah is based off my friend)  
Sydney (me):21

*Bang Bang Bang!*  
The sound of my gun rang out through the air, I could only hope and pray the heard my screams. I was backed against a wall with a horde of zombies coming straight at me, that's when I heard that dreaded noise ‘Click click’ My heart sank I knew this was the end of the line for me. I closed my eyes when suddenly I could hear gunfire and a man yelling my name it was Edward and Noah who were the first two I saw, the other 3 men were not far behind them. Edward made his way to me, mowing down line after lines of zombies till he stretched his arms out to grab me and pull me close, Noah who was right behind him was shooting the last remaining zombies, She threw a grenade and made a crawler “That little guy should buy us sometime guys.” She said as she turned to us. By this time the three other men walked up to us and saw that Edward wasn't about to let go “Um Thank you.” I said in a shaky voice and looked up at the man who grip tightened at my words “Never.” He said in a hushed tone everyone was now looking at him only. Tank and Nikolai’s faces were filled with a flood of emotions I couldn't read, That's when Edward spoke again “Bitte never again bitte, never leave on your own I'm begging you.” I froze {Was he really that scared of losing me but, but we have just met he couldn't possibly have feelings for me?} I moved back a little to see the man's face it was twisted into a hurt and pained fashion, At this I felt guilt and sadness wash over me I hugged the taller man back as hard as I could without hurting him “I promise, I won't go off alone like this again.” The man relaxed in my arms then let go of me when he realized everyone was staring at us I giggled a bit before walking over to Noah and the others. Noah welcomed me back with a huge hug “I'm sorry I made you so upset I didn't mean too.” I pulled her back to face her “It's okay Noah I over reacted. I shouldn't have walked out on my own.” I smiled and hugged her back. Tank, Nikolai, and Takeo were now standing behind Noah and I could feel Edward standing by my side The three men began to speak telling me they were glad I was okay and how they were sorry about laughing “ Guys, guys it's okay really.” I smiled at the three of them they each smiled back , but there was something different about how Tank and Edward, How they stared each other down as if ready to fight. I sighed grabbing Noah's hand I started walking to the closest building, which happened to be a mess hall {What luck right? Food!} I let go of Noah's hand and ran to the kitchen part of the building to look for food. The four men came in after and looked around “Hey, Noah where's Syd?” Tank asked “Oh she's gone to the kitchen to find us some food.” Edward looked past Noah to the kitchen doors ‘Now Edvard , Now is the perfect time to tell her while she's alone and no one else is around!’ Edward thought to himself, while Edward was deep in thought Noah noticed he was looking at the door behind her ‘Hmmmm.’ She thought grabbing the other three men she sat them down at a table and started to talk to them distracting them as she signaled Edward to go into the Kitchen, He smiled and mouthed a “thank you” her way she smiled back as he slipped through the door.  
Edward walked into the kitchen and saw Sydney cooking away ‘She looks so cute when she’s cooking’ He thought as he got closer to her, I was humming to myself as I cooked there wasn’t much here to work with since this was an excavation camp after all but I tried my best. I felt someone or something behind me and I jumped out of my skin I fell down on the floor and being the cluts that I am cut my hand on the knife I was using, that was when I noticed it was Edward I blushed and got up quickly “You scared me half to death Edward.” His smile turned to a worried look “I’m so sorry mien dear.” He looked at my hand “Oh no this is mien fault here let me have a look at your hand.” He reached out for my hand and before I could say no he was already at work looking at it and assessing what to do next. I was blushing the entire time since our faces were so close as he looked at my hand, it was then he turned around and walked over to the wall grabbing a first aid kit and bring it over to the counter “I’m so sorry I did this to you.” The worry and shame in his voice was painful for me to hear as he wrapped up my hand in some bandages, Once he was done I placed my good hand on his “It’s okay Edward, I know you didn’t mean to scare me I’m just jumpy from what's happened today. Please don’t beat yourself up because of this.” I put my cut hand up “I was bound to hurt myself here somehow, Haha.” I laughed a bit. “I should get back to making us dinner I’m sure you all are hungry and I feel bad for running off like I did…” It was in this moment Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close “ I may not get the chance to tell you zhis again but do you believe in love at first sight? Childish I know and it seems odd to me being a man of science and such, I just feel a pull to you zhat I have never felt vith anyone else I have ever come into contact vith.” His acid green eyes stared into my brownish green eyes and my blush deeped “We-well I do believe in such childish things, I often find myself daydreaming of it but never experienced it myself…. till now.” I looked away but could still feel his eyes on my face. “ So I am not zhe only one vho feels zhis way?” He cocked an eyebrow at me curious as to how I would answer him “No you are not.” I said still looking away. This was when I felt his hand under my chin lifting my face to look into his eyes, He kissed me at first I was unsure but then I closed my eyes and relaxed my body against his. It was a deep passionate kiss, the ones I had heard about but never got myself it was a beautiful moment one that I wish didn’t have to end but sadly he let go and so did I we looked at one another for a while before he smiled and spoke “ I vill help you vith making dinner.” After the events that just happened I couldn’t say no I let him stay and he watched me for a while before he thought he got the hang of it. Half an hour later Noah came to the door following the smell of something good, Edward turned around holding a huge stew pot “Ah Noah tell zhe others zhey can come help bring out zha food.” He smiled and brought the pot out followed by Noah and Sydney carrying plates and fixings putting on the table. Tank looked at Sydney and grabbed her hand “What happened here.” He looked at Sydney “Oh I cut myself by accident when I was making the food.” Tanks eyes went straight to Edward, his calm blue eyes became lethal but I quickly stood between the two men before they could say a word to one another. I took my head back and sat down on the other side of the table with Noah far away from either of them but that was short because Edward took the seat right next to me.

We eat we laughed and we shared stories, it was an amazing night until the crawler died, though lucky for us the zombies didn’t come out at night “Hellpigs do not like the dark, they can not see well like us.” He said as he slammed his head on the table unable to move from the exhaustion Noah and I rushed to his side to make sure he was okay. Noah laughed when the Russian popped up in surprise grabbing them both and pulling them close to him “Ah my two new conrad's care so much for me.” I managed to get out of his grip but Noah wasn’t so lucky since the Russian did not know that Noah was a girl he grabbed her in the chest area and she ended up punching him in the face as a reaction everyone at this turned and looked at them. I stood there in horror as I dragged them out of the room as fast as I could. I dragged them into the Kitchen and locked the door behind us “Noah do you this it was necessary to punch Nikolai in the face?” I went over to the kit and grabs some gauze to stop his nose from bleeding “Well he shouldn't have grabbed my chest.” Noah shot Nikolai a deadly look “Nikolai is sorry I did not realize Noah was women , Do not think me a pig!” I put my hand on Nikolai’s shoulder “It's okay Nikolai no one thinks you're a pig it was an accident.” I looked at Noah who sighed “I'm sorry I punched you in the face.” She smiled at him.  
I looked at the two of them “So are we all good?” “Da.” “Yes but Nikolai let me be clear you tell the others I'm a girl before I tell them I'll cut your balls off.” Noah looked at Nikolai with a smile but venom in her eyes. I sighed heavily out of frustration and went to open the door as soon as I did Edward was right there eyes full of worry again “Everything is fine y’all don't worry they worked it out.” Noah walked out of the kitchen all smiles while Nikolai slumped out nose still bleeding. 

A few hours had passed and we all tried to sleep Takeo had taken up watch. I tossed and turned as I tried to sleep, I sat up and looked around Tank was against a wall sleeping gun in lap Nikolai was sprawled out all over the floor Noah curled up next to me and Edward asleep in a chair leaning over a desk. I smiled slowly getting up as to not wake Noah I tip toed past the sleeping men and out the door. I went looking for Tak, I found the Japanese man sitting on box I cleared my throat and managed to say “Hello Takeo.” He turned to face me “Ah hello Sydney-san, You should be sleeping why have you come out here?” He gave me a questioned look “I don't know I just can not sleep right now.” Tak gave me a half smile “You are free to join me its very quiet tonight.” I sat next to him “So tell truth Sydney-san I know you and Noah are not of this place.” He said as he looked off at the distance “I am not trying to hide or lie about anything but you are right we are from another place and another time.” I too looked out at the sights “I see and now you two are stuck here …. This is sad.” “No not really I had no family back home just a library and Noah was like me had no one we depended on each other.” I looked at him and smiled “Thank you Takeo. Thank you for letting me talk.” Takeo looked at me a serious look on his face “There is no need for thanks Sydney-San, but please go now and get rest big day of honorable actions to stay alive.” With that I left bowing to him before going back. Once back inside I tip toed back to where I was sleeping Noah had now turned over, I sat up for a little while longer then slowly slipped into slumber. That's when She began to talk to me… was it a dream or reality? I could not say her voice was clear and ghostly faint. “PLEASE CAN YOU HEAR ME, I NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE.”

I jerked awake my face was dripping with sweat “Woah are you okay?” Noah was sitting next to me “Yeah… yeah I'm fine.” I stood up and walked to the kitchen ignoring everything and everyone around me I turned on the sink and splashed gray water on my face ‘Cold I thought’ I stood there hunch over the sink on the verge of tear when suddenly I felt a hand on my back I jumped turning to see who it was, It was Noah and Edward “Woah there girly take it easy, its just us.” I slumped to the floor and broke down into tears Noah and Edward looked at each other then back at me “What's wrong butterfly?” Noah sat next to me and Edward on my other side I clung to Noah “It's all my fault.” Was all I managed to say between sobs Edward cocked his head “Vhat do you mean mien dear?” He placed a hand on my shoulder I had stop sodding and sat back letting go of Noah “Us being here its all my fault.” I looked at Edward “Christmas eve a little was at the library she sat on my lap she said she liked me we got to talking then she said she wished there was someone like me where she was from...I wished I could help her...only now I know who she is…. She's Samantha Maxis…..She brought me here to help her.” I broke down into tears again pulling my knees to my chest and hiding my face Noah's jaw dropped “HOLY SHIT THAT WOULD EXPLAIN SO FUCKING MUCH!” Edward looked at her then taking me into his arms he said nothing he just held me for what seemed like forever.

That was when Takeo came bursting through the door with Tank and Nikolai at his heels “Doctor! The monsters are fast approaching!” Edward looked up at him and nodded, he looked at Noah “Vill you take care of her vile ve hold zem off?” “Of course! She is my friend after all, I will try get her back to tip top shape so we can help out!” I looked at the both of them as Edward let go of my slowly and got up grabbing his gun “What happened in here?” Tanked asked as he looked down at me on the floor “Noshing Demshey that concerns you anyvay.” Tank was about ready to knock Edward out when I spoke up “Nothing Tank please everything is fine, I’m fine let’s just take out the zombies.” I started to stand Noah took my arm and helped me. “We need to find the staffs of the elements. Doctor Maxis was workin on’em right?” Noah looked as Edward “Ja he was, we need to find the parts but how do you-” “it’s a long story that I will tell you about later Edward.” I said as I looked at him “That’s a promise.” I looked at Tak who nodded his head in approval. I picked up my gun and looked at all of them “Let’s go find us some parts gentlemen!”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Please you have to hurry!*  
Her voice rung through my head I stopped dead in my tracks Tank and Edward had stop and looked at me “You heard her too Syd?” Tank asked “Yes her voice drove my friend mad.” Edward had answered for me seeing as I was in a daze I didn't even realize Noah was waving her hand infront of my face “Hello Women are you there?” she snapped her fingers and I jumped “Gees Noah don't scare me like that.” “Scare you!??! You are scaring me!” I looked at her and sighed “I'm sorry but since that visit I had from that little girl hearing her voice scares me.” I looked down but I felt a hand on my shoulder “Ve are vith you zhere is no need for vorry Shydney, I promise you zhis.” I looked Edward in the eye and knew he was right. “Come on ! okay lets see theres 1.2.3-6 of us if we split of into teams of two we should have better luck , some go into the robots and others dig in the dirt piles okay so who wants to go with whom?” I looked around at everyone. “I vill go vith you mien dear.” Said the German as he walked up to me glaring at Tank who was meeting his glare with his own “Fine!” he snaped looking at Noah “I'll take Noah.” I looked at Tak and Nikolai “Okay that means you two have to be a team.” Takeo bowed “I will do my very best to bring honor to this task.” I bowed back “Thank you, Both of you.” Nikolai said nothing just nodded I hugged the two of them as I did to Tank and Noah before they left. It was now just Edward and I alone in the room. I picked up my guns and started to get ready “I hope this works.” I looked at him he was starring right at me I blushed “It vill I know it.” He walked over to me I couldn't meet his gaze. This was when I felt his arm snake around my waist pulling me into an iron grip against his chest “I vill let no harm come to you during zhis I promise.” He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, I laid my hands on his chest. We stood there for what seemed like hours before he kissed my neck sending a shiver through my body my face was now a deeper shade of red as he lifted his head to look at me, he laughed seeing how much I was blushing I smiled at him though I was finally able to look him in the eyes , those acid green eyes that seemed to go right through to my soul but not in a bad way but in a way that no other man no other human being has ever looked at me before. Edward soon let go of my body but was still holding my hand “Let us go and finish zhis one und for all.” “Yes lets.” I agreed.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!?” Noah wined as Tank kept walking to the nearest Robot boot mark “Shut up and just follow me will ya?” Noah glared at him “Fine damn it.” She held her gun in hand as they made it to the spot “So what now?” “Now man we wait.”...... “Why are we always ones getting stuck together Takeo?” Nikolai asked as they were coming up on a robot boot mark “That answer is unclear Belinski-san. We should ask The German once this is done.” “Da he would knkw, he knows many thing.” the two men sat down and waited guns at the ready.  
Tank and Noah had the robot in their sights they waited till the last moment then*BANG!* Tank shot at the foot grabbing Noah and pulling her close to him they were teleported inside the robot once inside Tank was met with a fist “Don't fucking grab me asshole!” Tank fell on his ass as he looked at Noah “Wait a second…” “DON'T YOU DARE SAY SHIT YOU HEAR ME.” Noah quickly walked up the robot to the control room finding two parts of two staffs “Fuck yeah man! Two parts!” She turned to Tank who was just standing there dazed “I can't believe I…” “Shut up what does it matter… Yeah I'm not a guy so what. Say anything and I'll cut your dick off… Nikolai already knows though but I want the other two to find out on their own, it's kinda funny that way.” Tank looked at her “Fine whatever Noah have your way damn it.” Noah smiled deviantly. Takeo got into position and grabbed the Russian’s arm shooting at the hole in the Robot’s foot. The Japanese man and the Russian started to make their way up to the controls room, “How do we know the part is here , Take?” “We do not Balinski-san we just trust it is.” Take said as he opened the door to see a glowing staff part. The men grabbed the part then looked at each other “What now Conra-” Nikolai was cut off my the robot ejecting them from the control room. We ran to one of the spots where the robot would be coming up to. I myself was nervous I can not speak for Edward though he looks so calm , cool, and collected I wish I could be like him right now “AHHHHHHHHHH!” We heard two loud men yelling as we looked up we could see Takeo and Nikolai being thrown from the their robot. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped in a small whisper I said “So...that's how we'd be getting out?” Edward must have heard me because no sooner had I said it his arms were around me hugging me. “I vill make sure zhat it vill not hurt you.” I sunk into the hug and buried my face into his chest “Okay.” Was all I managed to say before I heard a robot above us and the shot of a gun. Noah and Tank were looking around the control room finding bits and pieces of information about them when suddenly *poof!* They too were launched into the air and out of the robot, Tank grabbed Noah again pulling her close as he hit the ground hard. “What the hell Tank?” Noah looked at him with angry eyes but kinda softened when she realized he had saved her from hitting the hard ground “Sorry I know you said not to grab you again but the thought of you hitting the ground like that didn't sit well with me.” He said as he stood up and waited for Noah to do the same “Yeah? Well Thanks Tank I owe you one.” She smiled “So, uh what now?” Tank said as he looked around “Looks like it kicked us out right next to generator two so now I guess we start digging I suppose for more parts.” Noah said as she dusted herself off and started to walk away with Tank in tow “This better work.” she thought to herself as they went looking for dirt piles now. Edward and I ran to the control room as fast as we could, “Two parts!” I sang out in happiness “Und a record to play on zhe gramophone. Wunderbar!” Edward exclaimed happily. I smiled at the look on his face”He is not only handsome but he can be cute too.” I thought but I was lost in thought for too long because I did not realize that Edward was now in front of me and I was now backed against a wall. I looked up in surprise as Edward put his hands on the wall behind me I was now trapped between him and the wall. I couldn't help but blush “What's wrong Edward?” “Nothing is wrong,Sydney, ich liebe dich informieren Sie mich bitte haben diesen kurzen Moment mit Ihnen. Sagen Sie nichts gerade Küss mich..” I couldn't understand him but this much I knew he said he loved me and I leaned up to kiss him. He soon let his arms fall from the wall and the made their way around my waist. The kiss turned from soft to passionate I could feel my heart racing but wasn't sure as to why, was this love? Like the real kind of love you only hear about but never really see?

Tank and Noah met up with Takeo and Nikolai who were looking around for dirt piles “Where is the Doc and Sydney?” Asked Tank “They have yet to return from the robot I believe Dempsey-san.” Tanke answered him. “Well let's get to work regardless, we need to find those parts and make these stupid staffs.” Noah said as she started walking off with Tank in toe Takeo looked at him curious as to why he seemed to be acting weird around Noah.

A few minutes had gone by and Edward and I broke from the kiss, I was still trapped between him and the wall. At this point I was blushing a shade of pink and couldn't look him in the eye “I'm sorry mein liebling.” He placed a hand on my cheek “Oh noo no don’t be sorry.” I tried my best to look at him but my shyness got the better of me “Zhen vhy vont you look me in zhe face?” He moved his hand under my chin and brought my face up to look him in the eyes “I-I.” I was at a loss for words I had no idea what to tell him “You’re nervous and shy, I see.” He leaned down giving me another kiss on the lips and I melted right where I stood. He pulled away again and I looked into his vibrant blue eyes making the blush on my face deepen “Ye-yes I am.” he smiled. suddenly alarms started to go off and Maxis’s voice came over the radio that's when Edward took my hand and pulled me into one of the tubes and we were flung out of the robot.


End file.
